livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Lydia'mejis (GnomeWorks)
Basic Information Race: Halfling Class: Ranger Level: 1 Experience: 1,089 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Halfling, Jira'shae Deity: n/a First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Dunn Wright Inn Background: Closed Abilities STR: 12 +1 (5 pts) -2 (race) DEX: 16 +3 (5 pts) +2 (race) CON: 14 +2 (5 pts) INT: 12 +1 (2 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (2 pts) CHA: 13 +1 (1 pts) +2 (race) Combat Statistics (max - 2) HP: 12 = + CON (2) + FC (0) (Ranger) AC: 16 = + DEX (3) + Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (3) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) INIT: +3 # = (3) + Misc (0) BAB: +1 = (1) CMB: +1 = (1) + STR (1) + Size (-1) CMD: 14 = + BAB (1) + STR (1) + DEX (3) + Size (-1) Fortitude: +4 = (2) + CON (2) + Misc (0) Reflex: +5 = (2) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) Will: +1 @ = (0) + WIS (1) + Misc (0) Speed: 30 ft. Damage Reduction: --/-- Spell Resistance: -- Spell Failure: -- # +2 while in Forest terrain. @ +2 against Fear effects. Weapon Statistics Halfling Sling Staff: Attack: +5 = (1) + DEX (3) + Misc (1) + Magic (0) (Ranged) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 80 ft. Halfling Sling Staff: Attack: +3 = (1) + STR (1) + Misc (1) + Magic (0) (Melee) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 20/x2 Mace, Heavy: Attack: +2 = (1) + STR (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) (Melee) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2 Dagger: Attack: +4 = (1) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) (Ranged) Damage: 1d3+1, Crit: 19/x2, Range: 10 ft. Dagger: Attack: +2 = (1) + STR (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) (Melee) Damage: 1d3+1, Crit: 19/x2 Racial Features Ability Adjustments +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Charisma), -2 (Strength) Size Small Speed 20 ft. Favored Class Ranger (+1 SP) Weapon Familiarity Treats weapons with 'halfling' in name as one step lower complexity. Keen Senses +2 to Perception. Fleet of Foot +10 ft to base movement. Wanderlust +2 to Knowledge (geography) and Survival. +1 CL to spells that enhance or provide movement. Class Features Ranger (Trapper, Warden) Weapons Simple, Martial. Armor Light, Medium, Shields (no tower). Class Skills Gains Disable Device as class skill. Track +1 level to Survival for tracking. Trapfinding +1 level to Perception for trap-finding, Disable Device. Can disarm magical traps. Wild Empathy +2 (Wis) + Level to perform Diplomacy on animals. Favored Terrain Selections: Forest (+2). Gains listed bonus to Initiative, Knowledge (Geography), Perception, Stealth, Survival while in favored terrain. Leaves no trail and cannot be tracked (may leave a trail if desired). Feats Sure and Fleet ('''1st Level)' +2 to Acrobatics and Climb. Traits '''Know the Land (Faith)' +1 to Knowledge (Geography) and Survival. Survival is class skill. Courageous (General) +2 on Will saves vs Fear. Skills Skill Points: 8 = (6) + INT (1)/Level; FC (1), Misc (0) (Ranger) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics + 6 1 0 3 -0 +2 (Feat) Appraise + 1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff + 1 0 0 1 +0 Climb + 7 1 3 1 -0 +2 (Feat) Craft ( ) --- 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy + 1 & 0 0 1 +0 Disable Device +10 1 3 3 -0 +3 (Class, Item) Disguise + 1 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist + 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly + 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal --- 0 * 1 +0 Heal + 1 0 * 1 +0 Intimidate + 1 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) --- 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) + 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) --- 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) + 8 # 1 3 1 +3 (Race, Trait) Knowledge (History) --- 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) --- 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) --- 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) --- 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) --- 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) --- 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics + 1 0 0 1 +0 Perception + 7 #$ 1 3 1 +2 (Race) Perform ( ) + 1 0 0 1 +0 Profession ( ) --- 0 * 1 +0 Ride + 3 0 * 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive + 1 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand --- 0 0 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft --- 0 * 1 +0 Stealth +13 # 1 3 3 -0 +6 (Size, Item) Survival + 8 #@% 1 3 1 +3 (Race, Trait) Swim + 1 0 * 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device --- 0 0 1 +0 # +2 while in Forest terrain. @ +2 to avoid becoming lost (Mapmaker's Kit). % +1 while tracking. $ +1 for trap-finding. & +2 on Animals. * Untrained class skill. Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Leather Armor 10 gp 7.5 lb Halfling Sling Staff (MW) 320 gp 1.5 lb Mace, Heavy 12 gp 4 lb MW Cloak of Shadows (+2 stealth) 50 gp 0 lb Bandolier 0.5 gp 0 lb Sling Bullets (14) 0.14 gp 5.25 lb Compass 10 gp 0.5 lb Thieves' Tools (MW) 100 gp 2 lb Dagger (2) 4 gp 1 lb Potion of Cure Light Wounds (2) 100 gp 0 lb Backpack, Masterwork 50 gp 4 lb Waterskin 1 gp 1 lb Scroll Case 1 gp 0.5 lb Hammock 0.1 gp 2.3 lb Rope, Silk (50 ft.) 10 gp 4 lb Kit, Mapmaker's 10 gp 2 lb Totals: 678.74 gp 35.55 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-37 38-75 76-112 (+1 to effective Strength for MW Backpack) Consumed or Destroyed Items Sling Bullets (6) 0.06 gp Casting of Remove Disease 150 gp Total Consumed: 150.06 gp Item Slots Head : --- Headband : --- Eyes : --- Shoulders : Cloak of Shadows (MW: +2 stealth) Neck : --- Chest : --- Body : --- Belt : --- Wrists : --- Hands : --- Ring (Right): --- Ring (Left) : --- Finances PP: 35 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 21 The Devil We Know: 1,049.83 gp SP: 0 CP: 3 Career Earnings: 1,199.83 gp Carried Inventory: -678.74 gp consumed or destroyed items: -150.06 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 371.03 gp Details Size: Small Gender: Female Age: 27 Height: 3' 1" Weight: 32 lbs. Hair Color: Platinum Eye Color: Amber Skin Color: Light Tan Appearance: Adventurous Demeanor: Optimistic, Friendly, Inquisitive Background Lydia hails from Jirago, in a relatively secluded region where a small number of halfling tribes have existed for an uncertain amount of time. These tribes largely keep to themselves, having long ago become adept at secluding themselves from their more barbaric neighbors - however, their ancient traditions require wandering the world before one can become a full member of their society. Lydia's maternal great-grandfathers were once fiercely competitive in their time, each attempting to out-do each other in the tales of their exploratory exploits. Their children - Lydia's maternal grandparents - would later be joined together after the rivalry turned exceedingly bitter and somewhat violent, thus ending the feud. As the descendent of two tribal heroes, Lydia has ventured out into the world, hoping to build upon the tradition of her family and see what the world has to offer. Adventure Log The Devil We Know April 19th, 2013 to June 18th, 2013 XP Received: 1,089 XP = (4015/6 Encounter XP + 60 days * 7/day) Total: 1,098 XP Treasure: 1,049.83 GP = (4139/6 Encounter GP + 60 days * 6/day) Taken as: 999.83 in coins and a Masterwork Cloak of Shadows (50 gp) Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (April 19th, 2013) (Scott DeWar - non Judge) level 1 *Approval (April 20th, 2013) (Satin Knights - Judge) level 1 Category:Approved Characters